1789
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Le Meeting Mondial s'apprête à débuter, mais France n'est toujours pas là, en retard, trop en retard. Alors on conjecture, on défend ou l'on accuse; mais lorsque l'on détient enfin la vérité, l'horreur apparaît. Et cette horreur, Angleterre veut la nier et désire juste continuer à espérer, au nom de ses sentiments, là où tout semble perdu. One-Shot. Fruk. 2P Hetalia.


**1789**

 **Bonjour, chers lecteurs!**

 **Ce petit One-Shot tout pitit-pitit mignon (kof! kof!) se base sur l'univers des 2P Hetalia. Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est Hetalia en plus psychopathe et avec les personnalités contraires à celles qu'on connaît.**

 **France se nomme Lilian Bonnefoy.**

 **Angleterre est Oliver Kirkland.**

 **C'est, je pense, tout ce que vous avez besoin d'avoir en tête pour cette fiction. ^^**

 **Parce que oui, c'est encore du Fruk (des fois que vous auriez pas compris cette évidence ;D)**

 **Concrètement, j'avais commencé cette histoire il y a un bon mois et, peu après l'avoir débutée, j'ai reçu une review me demandant si je pouvais faire un One-Shot sur 2P Fruk. Donc, ça tombait bien.**

 **Je dédicace dont ce One-Shot à Flesh Delirium!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Il ne viendra pas, je vous dis ».

Oliver tiqua du sourcil sans que cela n'ait aucune influence sur son merveilleux sourire cordial.

« Ce serait tout de même la première fois qu'il manquerait à une réunion ».

Exact. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que ce retard était inquiétant.

« On a l'habitude de le voir en retard. Mais jamais à ce point ».

D'où le débat nerveux qui commençait à percer le silence.

« Je vous dis qu'il viendra pas ».

Oliver tiqua de la tête à s'en dévisser le cou, mais il revint immédiatement à sa position normale, toujours avec le sourire.

« Mais si, il viendra ! Arrêtez de commérer ! »

Oliver but une gorgée de son thé, les yeux clos, avec un très grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Il a un contexte politique bizarre en ce moment. La réunion a dû lui passer au-dessus de la tête ! Commençons sans lui ».

Oliver tiqua du bras, qu'il retint tout juste en l'écrasant contre sa hanche, sous la table. Egorger ses camarades en plein meeting, comme l'avait déjà fait France, ne serait décidemment pas une bonne idée.

« Et personne n'a de nouvelle de son putain de pays ? »

Oliver tiqua de l'œil, détestant les mots vulgaires.

« On s'en fiche de son pays. Normalement, même en pleine guerre, il vient ».

Exact. Trop exact. Tout ceci commençait à peser sur l'anglais.

 _Où es-tu, Lilian ?_

France tardait à venir. Il tardait trop. Ce n'était pas normal. Angleterre tenait de moins en moins en place, bien qu'il le dissimule allégrement, discret et souriant comme à son habitude. Le Français ne ratait jamais les meetings. Jamais. Et Oliver les attendait toujours avec impatience car il savait. Il savait que l'autre viendrait.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Oliver tiqua du pied, donnant un coup dans la table.

Les autres Nations sursautèrent légèrement, surpris par ce bruit qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Certains regardèrent sous la table, par curiosité mais, ne distinguant rien, laissèrent l'incident passer en silence.

Allemagne, les bras croisés et les pieds sur la table, attendait que les choses se passe sans intervenir, n'aimant pas se mêler aux voix des autres, qu'il jugeait débiles. Heureusement que Prusse était là pour pallier à l'inutilité et à la flemmardise de son petit frère. La seule chose que semblait apprécier Allemagne, c'était de voir Italie tenter d'égorger son jumeau, Romano, lorsqu'une dispute éclatait entre les deux. Parce que voir quelqu'un d'aussi professionnel et maitrisé qu'Italie sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un, ça n'a pas de prix.

Canada, qui regardait ses camarades avec une moue dédaigneuse, envoya un regard ennuyé à Angleterre, s'attendant à ce qu'il ait des informations sur France. Angleterre savait toujours tout de lui. La réputation de voyeur envers son voisin d'Outre-Manche que subissait Angleterre n'était plus à faire. Les Nations avaient eu vent du comportement d'Oliver qui, par le passé, restait des journées entières à observer Lilian, au nom de l'amour disait-il. Un amour bien malsain. Tout le monde le savait mais personne n'en parlait à voix haute. De toute façon, tout le monde s'en fichait plus ou moins.

Cependant, Angleterre ne savait rien, cette fois-ci.

France lui manquait cruellement.

La dernière rencontre entre Lilian et Oliver avait laissé présager que quelque chose n'allait pas, en ces temps troublés. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que, malgré tout son passé, France n'avait jamais semblé perturbé par ses crises et ses guerres. A force de tout prendre comme un jeu, il s'était détaché de tout avec une ferveur machiavélique. Les guerres devenaient des divertissements de salon. Lilian se fichait pas mal d'être dans des mauvaises passes, car il avait compris qu'un Etat subissait continuellement des périodes de hauts et de bas.

Il n'y avait qu'à la Guerre de Cent Ans où Oliver l'avait vu se jeter de plein corps dans la bataille. C'était peut-être cette force et cette soif de victoire qui l'avaient aidé à terrasser l'occupation anglaise.

Mais récemment, vers les années 1780, Lilian avait acquis une attitude plus rêveuse, comme s'il était tiraillé de l'intérieur par un problème épineux et qu'il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Il n'avait jamais été un homme à bavardages, certes, mais là il n'avait pas pipé mot de toute leur entrevue.

Oliver avait cru qu'il était d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Tout simplement.

Alors, il avait tenté de l'aider à penser à autre chose, le temps d'une soirée.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, _dear Lilian_ , avait-il demandé en verrouillant leurs yeux ».

Il s'était assis sur lui, les bras enroulés autour de son cou, alors que le Français le regardait d'un air éteint et détaché, les bras croisés. Ces bras croisés qui gênaient Oliver à l'enlacer.

Mais il savait être patient. Avec Lilian, il le fallait si on espérait en tirer quelque chose.

« _I miss you, my love_ »

France lui avait enfin lancé un regard intrigué. C'était un bon début.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Même pas une petite anecdote ? Un cadavre à partager avec ton tendre confident, _honey_ ? »

Lilian avait posé sa tête en arrière, sur le dossier du fauteuil, avec une sorte de petit soupir intérieur qui trahissait le fait qu'enfin, il commençait à se détendre.

Oliver prit cette délicieuse chance pour lui et embrassa la chair exposée de ce cou tendu.

« _I really want to play a game… now… World is so boring without you, dear France_ ».

Il rit pour lui-même contre la gorge qu'il embrassait de son sourire amoureux. L'avoir pour lui était si jouissif. Des siècles qu'il l'avait désiré. La Guerre de Cent Ans avait été l'extase complète au moment où il s'était enfuit avec Lilian mourant, pour se cacher dans un beau château en Bretagne. Ils avaient passé un temps fou ensembles, un temps fou avec Lilian qui, dans sa souffrance, n'avait pas eu la force de s'échapper. Les menottes avaient dû le décourager un peu aussi.

Angleterre avait tout explosé lorsque le Français s'était échappé.

Et maintenant, il était dans ses bras, se laissait embrasser sans rechigner et il appréciait sûrement ses caresses c'était sûr. Autrement, il n'aurait pas pris de gants pour l'envoyer bouler.

« _You want me, Lilian, don't you ? If you want… I can become your toy_ , mon chéri… _If you like my body, if you like to fuck me… I will let you do everything you want… Trust me, my love…_ _I will be yours…_ »

Lilian réagissait subrepticement à ses paroles. C'était d'autant plus bandant que c'étaient les seuls moments où Oliver se permettaient quelques mots grossiers.

Un désir naissait en lui et Oliver sentait son sexe se dresser tout doucement contre ses fesses. Lilian allait s'abandonner, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il fallait qu'il oublie ses tracas et qu'il s'oublie contre lui, dans ses bras. Et alors, Oliver aura la fierté d'être le Sauveur, l'Indispensable aux yeux de son aimé.

« _I will give you pleasure, darling. No matter whether it is dirty or licentious…_ _Humm… Especially whether it is dirty and licentious_ ».

Le regard mauve de Lilian s'était assombri de cette luxure qu'il affectionnait tant. Il n'y avait qu'Angleterre pour le mettre dans cet état. C'était le seul qui, après avoir couché bestialement avec lui, en redemandait. Les autre, les humains surtout, prenaient peur ou se brisaient émotionnellement sous le poids des idées noires et des mauvaises ondes qu'envoyaient Lilian à ses partenaires. Oliver y étant totalement insensible, il avait arrêté de le lui faire (il n'aimait pas insister sur les causes perdues). Par contre, il continuait de traumatiser ses autres partenaires sexuels. Pour son plaisir. Pour le plaisir de faire souffrir.

Oliver descendit ses lèvres sur les clavicules de son partenaire et donna à ses doigts la tâche de déboutonner la chemise violette foncée qui le séparait d'un corps qu'il voulait goûter.

C'était agréable que Lilian se laisse faire sans rien dire, ça offrait à Oliver le choix de toutes les manœuvres. Apparemment, le sexe allait être plus calme, ce jour-là, puisque le Français n'avait pas le cœur à faire des efforts.

Oliver lui susurrait des mots érotiques avec un sourire si enfantin que le contraste en était déstabilisant. Pourtant, il promettait des voluptés certaines.

Lilian émit un grognement animal lorsqu'il fut pris dans une bouche chaude. Le perfide Albion avait descendu sa braguette avec les dents et n'avaient pas attendu pour lui offrir ce bon service. Oliver adorait offrir avec générosité. Surtout à Lilian.

Il se félicitait d'avoir pleinement dressé cette verge grâce à sa langue taquine. Qu'elle lèche, suçote ou aspire, sa bouche n'abandonnait pas la tâche. Il ferait jouir Lilian, il se l'était promis.

Il continua sa manœuvre sur les bourses, s'amusant à le surprendre. Lilian respirait plus fort, les yeux clos pour apprécier toutes les sensations qu'Angleterre lui procurait. Il lui laissait les rênes pour l'instant, encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Cela dit, Oliver commençait à emplir ses pensées de long en large.

Ce dernier se mettait maintenant à le masturber d'une main, donnant quelques coups de langues occasionnelles pour le titiller, et de se préparer de l'autre. La vision, hautement érotique, fit monter chez France la pensée licencieuse qu'ils se débauchaient allégrement, envers et contre tous, et que cela n'était qu'un début.

« _Dear… Do you love that ? Do you love when I suck you, Lilian_ ? »

Sa seule réponse fut un grognement de plaisir.

Oui, il aimait ça. Il s'abandonnait. Oliver gagnait la manche haut la main. Lilian allait lui appartenir corps et âme. Ils atteindraient ensembles la symbiose parfaite. Très bientôt. Ils étaient voués à ça, après tout. Oliver le savait, il l'avait lu dans les cartes.

Tout ce qu'il voulait était simple : France.

Lilian.

Oliver s'empala sur lui, les larmes aux yeux, toujours souriant en s'écoutant penser.

Comme il aimait Lilian Bonnefoy. Un délicieux amour. Mais qui serait tellement mieux si il était réciproque à cent pourcents.

« _Hum… Yes, Lilian… Make me cry… I know you enjoy being into me…_ _I'm yours…_ »

Le mouvement répétitif débuta, entremêlé de cris et de grognements. Lilian était à deux doigts de se lâcher complètement, au plus grand bonheur d'Oliver. Il allait le rendre fou, oui, fou. Aussi fou que lui.

« _Be… Be crazy with me, France…_ ! »

Cependant, Lilian avait semblé faire une sorte de cauchemar éveillé avant de finalement revenir à lui et d'ouvrir les yeux en grand. Oliver avait été refroidi par le regard glacial de son amant, qui ne le regardait pas vraiment d'ailleurs. France était perdu quelque part entre ses pensées d'humain et son état de Nation.

Mauvais présage.

Lilian les avait fait basculer sur le canapé, s'était arrangé pour retourner son partenaire, et s'était déchainé en lui, le pilonnant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, avec une violence de guerrier destructeur. Oliver se disait qu'un humain serait mort de plaisir ou se serait briser les os contre ses reins, mais lui subissait en étant conscient, attentif au moindre coup qu'il recevait.

Angleterre avait perdu les rênes et en subissait le contrecoup.

Outre le fait qu'il aimait être maltraité tant que ça lui donnait du plaisir en même temps, Oliver était outré de ce revirement de situation qui n'était pas dans les habitudes du Français. En temps normal, on savait dès le début des ébats s'il avait l'intention de rester passif ou s'il avait la rage au point de lui briser les hanches. Jamais il ne changeait en cours de route.

Oliver avait eu la très désagréable impression d'être plus baisé par France que par Lilian. Ça ôtait tout son charme à leur union.

Le plaisir toucha à sa fin lorsqu'ils éjaculèrent d'un même élan, où Oliver hurla sa douleur et son amour, qui avait encore échoué à être partagé. Lilian s'était calmé et était redevenu celui qu'il était, débraillé mais beau, intouchable. Ses yeux avaient trahis un effroi envers lui-même, comme s'il ne se reconnaissait plus – et c'était le cas. Même Oliver avait des doutes.

Ils en étaient restés là.

Oliver s'était dit qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur. Rien de plus.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

Oliver respirait à nouveau de savoir que ce n'était qu'un simple retard. Lilian aurait forcément une explication à lui fournir, s'il insistait bien et lui faisait du charme.

Oliver tiqua, perdant son sourire.

Ses yeux rosés-bleus s'écarquillèrent de fureur et d'incompréhension. Il se sentit prêt à hurler mais se retint de justesse, les mains tremblantes. Il reprit son sourire doux, sirotant une tasse de thé.

Paris.

Si elle était là, c'était forcément pour remplacer France.

France ne se laissait jamais remplacer.

Les deux amis du Sadistic Trio, Prusse et Espagne, firent craquer leurs doigts et leur nuque en rythme, laissant comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin d'explications claires et précises.

« Où est France ? grogna Espagne ».

La tension venait de monter d'un cran. Espagne était toujours fou de rage lorsqu'un imprévu arrivait pour briser ses plans. Il avait espéré voir France, pour une raison particulière qu'Angleterre ignorait, et devait donc très mal prendre de voir la Capitale prendre la place de la Nation.

Surtout cette femme, connue pour être trop ambitieuse.

Paris, de son air rêveur de petite fille, le regarda de loin avec un regard indéchiffrable, la mine soucieuse comme si elle cherchait aussi la réponse à la question d'Espagne. Le lourd silence écrasa la salle, laissant présager de mauvais présages, puis la jeune Parisienne avait laissé un grand sourire étirer son visage.

« France ? Mais il est mort, voyons ».

Elle chanta la sentence comme une comptine d'enfant puis alla s'asseoir, très fière d'elle.

Des murmures débutèrent. On demandait des explications. Assis dans son siège, Angleterre tiqua encore une fois, convaincu que c'était une ruse de la Parisienne. Une Nation ne mourrait pas. Pourquoi ce mensonge ?

« Foutaises, déclara calmement Prusse. Ne nous prend pas pour des imbéciles.

_ Oww~… Mes pauvres amours…, s'attrista faussement la jeune femme. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Pourtant tout le monde en parle à Paris. Vous devriez faire plus attention à votre entourage ! »

Elle monta debout sur sa chaise, dominant la pièce tel un chef d'orchestre.

« Mes très chers camarades, la Monarchie Française a été récemment attaquée par les Révolutionnaires Parisiens. Tout signe de noblesse est détruit, annihilé, décapité et le roi s'est enfuit devant se massacre. La Bastille a été pillée, la rue appartient désormais au peuple. Le Royaume de France est mort ».

Paris arrêta son discours, appréciant les regards choqués de son assemblée. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins conscience que des Révolutionnaires existaient en France mais personne ne s'était imaginé que cette histoire puisse prendre ce genre de tournure. Chaque Pays dans la salle comprenait maintenant l'enjeu que ce serait pour eux si ce modèle de Révolution naviguait jusque dans leurs pays.

« France n'étant plus apte à participer aux réunions, et étant l'instigatrice de ce mouvement de Révolte, je me suis dit, en toute légitimité, que cette place me revenait de droit. Et qui sait… ? Peut-être deviendrais-je la nouvelle France ».

La tasse de thé d'Oliver explosa sous ses doigts.

Plusieurs têtes convergèrent vers Oliver, ceux assis près de lui se décalèrent avec des soupirs d'ennuis, sachant pertinemment que tout était en train de déraper. Paris ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard, continuant à dominer la salle de son sourire coquet. Elle avait toujours aimé jouer avec les nerfs des gens.

Angleterre ne souriait plus. Il était devenu aussi froid que Lilian, le regard assassin et la mâchoire serrée. Canada se mordit la lèvre, toujours retissant à l'idée d'être témoin d'une des colères de son ancien tuteur. Par contre, Amérique se régalait du spectacle.

« Where is he ? »

Paris le regarda enfin, avec son sourire de petite fille et ses yeux brillants d'amusement.

« Mort, j'ai dit ».

Ce n'était pas la réponse appropriée à la question. Oliver recommença une seconde fois, s'enfonçant des bouts de porcelaine dans la peau à force de continuer de serrer ce qui restait de sa tasse de thé.

« Où est-il ? »

Paris émit un léger « Tss » en balançant la tête de droite à gauche. La rage d'Oliver était tellement palpable qu'elle pourrait presque la caresser du plat de la main.

« Quel importance puisqu'il n'est plus en état de voir ou de parler ? »

La nuque d'Angleterre se plia doucement, lui renversant la tête de profil. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il règle ses problèmes de tic, un de ces jours.

« Où. Est. Il ? »

Cette fois-ci, Paris perdit son sourire et prit un air plus sombre, presque grave. Elle savait bien qu'Oliver n'était pas connu pour lâcher l'affaire facilement. Cependant, il risquait de la harceler jusqu'à obtenir sa réponse, ce qui pouvait être un mauvais cas de figure. Elle abdiqua.

« S'il n'a pas bougé depuis notre dernière entrevue, il est actuellement en train de dépérir dans sa chambre. Je suppose que tu sais où il habite ».

Voilà. Maintenant qu'il savait tout, il allait lui lâcher la grappe. Paris n'était pas patiente, elle n'aurait pas pu continuer ce jeu de dupe très longtemps. Et pendant qu'il serait occupé à rendre visite à France – cause perdue à moitié-mort –, elle pourrait avoir la totale liberté de ses mouvements et ne se gênerait pas pour voler ce qui restait de pouvoir à Lilian.

Il mourrait alors définitivement.

Dans les bras d'Oliver.

Et elle deviendrait la France.

Oliver desserra sa main, lâchant les bouts qui taillaient sa peau, puis se releva en silence, dans une atmosphère plutôt lourde. Paris redescendit de son perchoir et s'assit sur la chaise, prête à prendre part au débat comme si elle était déjà une Nation. Elle le vit la dépasser calmement, en silence, vers la sortie, et lui murmura lorsqu'il fut proche d'elle :

« Tu sais déjà quelles fleurs mettre sur sa tombe ».

Elle rit de sa blague.

Puis cracha du sang lorsque la dague fétiche d'Oliver la percuta en plein cœur.

Son corps inerte chuta sur le sol, sans que personne ne bougea pour aller voir comment elle se portait. Au contraire, certains sourirent, heureux de voir cette grande gueule enfin close pour quelques heures, le temps que la plaie ne cicatrise. L'Anglais lança un regard complice à Espagne et Prusse, leur faisant comprendre qu'il leur laissait la jeune femme. Les deux hommes du Sadistic Trio avaient hâte de jouer avec pour venger leur compagnon.

Et Oliver avait hâte de retrouver France. Le vrai France.

* * *

Ce qui frustrait Lilian dans sa situation, c'était de ne jamais savoir s'il était enfin mort ou encore vivant.

Lorsqu'il se laissait convaincre qu'il était toujours dans le monde des vivants, l'obscurité et ses hallucinations s'apparentaient plutôt à une forme de mort infernale, et lorsqu'il reconnaissait qu'il était mort, sa souffrance physique et mentale – palpable – lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait qu'être vivant pour ressentir ça.

Et parfois sans vraie raison, il reprenait conscience, se disant que c'était fini, qu'il allait s'en sortir. Mais vite, la douleur revenait pour lui retirer ce plaisir de se savoir vivant. Et dans ces moments-là, il voulait vraiment mourir.

Dans sa chambre noire et sordide aux volets clos, il se sentait étouffer, esseulé injustement par un monde qui le haïssait. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne tenait pas suffisamment aux autres pour regretter sa solitude.

Il n'avait aucune affinité avec ses enfants. Sans dissimulation, il reconnaissait avoir été un mauvais père.

Il n'avait aucune affinité avec ses frères. La moindre petite guerre brisait le peu d'affection qu'ils étaient capable de se porter.

Il n'avait aucune affinité avec son peuple. Pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas être emmerdé, il avait volontairement refusé de s'attacher à ce groupe d'humains.

La seule affinité qu'il avait, c'était avec Oliver. Et c'était une fausse relation.

Il était seul. Dans sa tête, dans ses relations, dans son pays et dans le monde. Seul. Et il l'avait cherché, ne s'en plaindrait pas car tout était volontaire. Voir quelqu'un pleurer sur son chevet ne l'attirait pas, ce n'était qu'une perte de temps.

C'était sûrement fini pour lui.

Il allait enfin payer pour ses crimes et l'indécence de ses pensées. Il allait payer son éloignement vis-à-vis du monde, payer son irresponsabilité, payer ses erreurs et surtout ses victoires. Il allait payer tout le sang qu'il avait versé. Il allait payer seul.

C'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Dans un nouvel instant de lucidité, il tourna la tête à travers la fenêtre mal lavée, vers la lune ascendante qui tranchait la noirceur de son ciel Parisien. Il fut, pour la première fois, ému de la beauté d'un élément naturel, peut-être simplement et puérilement parce que c'était la probable dernière fois.

Il rit. Il rit à gorge déployée lorsqu'une nouvelle crise de folie s'activa.

Son pays partait en l'air et il s'en foutait. Il s'en fichait. Egoïstement, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était sa mort imminente. L'Etat ne meurt que si le peuple le veut. Hors, le peuple ne veut plus du royaume de France. Et lui était le royaume de France. Lilian doutait fortement qu'il lui fut possible de devenir Autre.

S'il était le royaume de France et que la royauté chutait… quel était le pourcentage de chance qu'il puisse survivre ? Et s'il survivait, il ne serait plus le même alors à quoi bon ?

Ne pas être en périssant soi-même ou être en devenant un autre que lui-même ?

Quelle était la bonne solution ?

Qu'est-ce que l'avenir lui réservait ?

Il rit plus fort.

Ses membres s'étiraient dans tous les sens – se dépliant, se repliant et ainsi de suite –, il basculait la tête en arrière pour étirer sa gorge crispée alors que son rire rauque lui brulait l'intérieur. Ses draps défaits autour de lui semblaient s'étirer sur des kilomètres. Lilian était perdu dans un lit trop grand, un lit qui supporterait sûrement le poids de son cadavre.

Il rit du même rire qu'Oliver prenait lorsqu'il devenait fou.

Lilian avait tendance à prendre les tics d'Angleterre lorsqu'il n'était plus lui-même.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux violacés. Une larme de sang.

Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il ne le contrôlait plus, ne se comprenait plus. Il s'en foutait. Quand la mort vous lèche littéralement la joue, peu importe de savoir si on se contrôle ou pas.

« C'est fini. C'est fini. Fini. Fini. Fini ».

Son rire s'apaisa, mais pas son cœur.

Il allait s'endormir, il le sentait. Peut-être était-ce son ultime nuit. La dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de se laisser aller. De toute manière, il n'avait aucune échappatoire. C'était fini.

Un son sourd et brusque le ranima un peu. Un bruit de danger qu'il jugea sortit tout droit de son imagination avant que des sons de bottines ne le suivent.

Il comprit alors qu'on avait enfoncé la porte. Maintenant, un individu inquiétant rôdait dans ses couloirs d'un pas hâtif, animal. L'inconnu semblait presque voler tant il marchait vite. Peut-être un énième Révolutionnaire ayant entendu parler du nom de Bonnefoy et désirant l'achever. Pourquoi pas ? Lilian s'en foutait, en fait. Ce ne serait que de la douleur en plus mais rien de grave. Ce n'était pas un coup de pistolet qui pouvait le tuer.

Il fixa le plafond, sentant les pas approcher, faire grincer le parquet mal ciré.

La porte explosa lorsqu'un pied violent les sépara brusquement.

Un bruit d'halètement. La fatigue d'avoir couru, certainement.

Un talon d'homme qui claquait nerveusement au sol.

Les pas s'approchaient.

On lui prit la main.

Gentiment.

Oliver.

« Oliver ? »

Avec un effort supplémentaire, Lilian bascula sa tête sur le côté, vers l'homme.

« Yes, my love ».

C'était bien lui. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. C'était prévisible connaissant l'Anglais, trop amouraché pour le laisser tomber. Quel idiot, cet Oliver. Il ne voulait pas comprendre que certaines choses sont impossibles. Leur amour en fait partie. Lilian n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait. Jamais il ne le rendrait heureux alors à quoi bon espérer ? N'avait-il pas été assez clair dans ses actes et paroles ? Pourquoi continuer à le coller de la sorte alors que la cause est perdue ?

Oliver avait le regard tendre, humide. Amoureux.

Les pupilles violettes de Lilian, en plus de sautiller dans l'orbite, s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il eut compris que son amant occasionnel était réellement inquiet pour lui, bien qu'il veuille le dissimuler derrière un sourire rassurant.

« Lilian… Tout va bien aller, d'accord ? Tu vas vivre ».

Le tic-tac de l'horloge accompagnait les larmes tombantes du britannique.

Tic, une larme.

Tac, une autre.

Tic, encore une.

Tac, et une autre.

Lilian ne parvenait même pas à froncer les sourcils devant cette étrange affirmation. Ce devait être de l'auto-persuasion, et pas une certitude. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il survive. Pour exemple, il suffisait de se rappeler de Gaule, ou de l'Empire Romain d'Occident. Ou de Grèce Antique. Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de disparaitre.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

« Par pitié, Lilian… Survis… Survis pour moi… Tu ne vas pas mourir, my love. Ce sera une Renaissance et… et tu te reconstruiras autrement. Ce sera toujours toi. Tu ne pourras jamais oublier ce que tu as été même si tu changes de nom… parce que l'avenir ne peut se construire qu'à partir du passé, Lilian… Alors… garde espoir… Fais un pacte en toi-même et accepte de changer plutôt que de périr… S'il-te-plait… Fais-le pour moi… Je t'aime tant… tant… My love… Pitié… »

Survivre pour lui ?

Pour cela, il fallait que Lilian soit amoureux. Mais était-ce le cas ?

Concrètement, il fallait reconnaître que le bel Anglais était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, vu qu'il avait partagé son passé depuis sa première jeunesse. C'était normal. Mais de là à dire que c'était de l'amour…

Lilian était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ce sentiment, qu'il ne saurait pas gérer.

« Et si tu ne m'aimes pas encore…, continua l'Anglais. Je t'en prie… Si tu ne m'aimes pas encore…, survis pour me laisser d'autres occasions de te faire tomber amoureux de moi… Je veux une autre chance… Encore une… Please, my love… »

A n'y rien comprendre, Lilian se surprit à hésiter.

Pourquoi ne pas survivre, après tout ?

Juste pour continuer à s'amuser dans ce monde tordu.

Juste pour faire un cadeau à Oliver. Son premier vrai cadeau.

Pour une fois qu'il serait généreux.

Lilian serra la main qu'Oliver tenait, comme un symbole d'espoir. Et une autre larme de sang échappa à ses paupières à demi-closes.

Il voulait bien essayer, pour lui faire plaisir.

Essayer de survivre et de se reconstruire.

Et pour le plaisir de botter le cul de Paris.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce One-Shot vous aura plut! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça fait toujours plaisir! ;D**

 **Biz'!**


End file.
